Shooting Star
by SakuraLily
Summary: One-sided Manta to Yoh love. :D


_Shooting Star_

By Lily (who is a Scary Hao fangirl…at least she is told that anyway.)

Disclaimers: I do not own Shaman King though I would very much like to. ::sighs:: But we can't all have what we want right~? I also do not own Shooting Star by Boyzone. It's a pretty good song though. 

A/N: Warnings: Shounen-ai. One-sided MantaXYoh as in Manta having love for Yoh, but Yoh's feelings are unknown. Mushiness abounds and I know the plot is unoriginal, but I felt like doing it anyway. :D ::beams:: No one kill me~ I don't want to die…yet! 

Fic is set sometime when Yoh-tachi are in America. I don't know when exactly. 

A/N 2: Ficcie is dedicated to the great CTR-sama. ::bows:: And any other MantaXYoh fan out there~ And a big thank you to Wusai for editing and suffering through my non-comma-ness. 

~~~~*****~~~~

  
  


American nights are much like Japanese ones, except that here in the Patch village, you can see the stars clearly. The skies here aren't choked with billows of industrial smoke and pollution. It's nights like these that remind of my first meeting with Yoh. Sitting here with my Manjien in my lap and staring out at the sky, it's so easy to drift into reminiscing.

_No one seems to think too much of me here, and they're glad to tell it to my face. And they're right, I'm not supposed to be here. I'm completely out of place._

They laugh at me and they think that I'm a geek. Some people say that words don't hurt, but that's a lie. In reality, nothing hurts more than words, because they leave their mark, while physical wounds can heal. I don't like it here with these people who don't understand me at all. Burying myself into the many school assignments and tests is much easier than listening to them. I love studying, because information never really hurt anyone. Even though the fun of it has almost been taken away by the fact that my very LIFE is school…I still love it. 

_Somehow there has got to be a reason, even as I try to think it through. There's a bolt from the blue._

Then…one day that changed. That day that I met him, the boy that could see ghosts…The one that scared the hell out of me, frustrates me to no end and yet, he was the one that brought out something in me that had been buried so long ago. He brought out feelings that were buried by routine. Feelings that were buried by bitterness, and the endless cycle of going to school, studying, being teased, going home and being yelled at to do better. To do more. Day after day of that same thing…he broke that cycle when he showed up. I was intrigued by him in so many ways. I understood him, but I didn't. So I followed him, in hopes of understanding him better…and hoping. Hoping that I'd find something more important.

_And I see a shooting star, set apart from all the rest. While the other stars are standing still, he's on a quest. Every night this shooting star, dances across the twilight sky, cause he knows he doesn't quite fit in. And he's longing to know why._

Yoh was, and is, different from the many people in the crowd. There's so many ways that he stands out, aside from the fact that he's a Shaman. His ability to love everyone around him and always being so optimistic. He's different from everyone, and he realizes it. I think it pains him to be so different at times, but I wonder if he knows why. I wonder how much he's hiding. Does he really care so little about what people think of him as he appears?

_I feel so much better when it's night time. That's when I can sort of disappear. When the sun has set and it's the right time for pretending I'm not here. Sometimes I just stare up to the heavens, wondering if the answer is inside. That's when I see the light._

I shake my head and tear myself from my thoughts. It's odd that I'm thinking back on this now, since there's not much reason for it. I stare out the window again and squint at the darkness, wondering where he is now. Maybe sitting on top of a roof and staring at the stars again? I wonder what he sees in those stars.

_Of myself that shooting star on his way to who knows where. He's the one like all the stars. He outshines up there. And this solitary star is an awful lot like me. On an endless search through time and space for a place that won't seem wrong._

"Manta!" His call draws me away from my reading and I lean out of the window slightly to greet him in return. "Yoh-kun!" I call back enthusiastically and wave at him. He grins cheerfully, and I see him disappear into the building. Yoh's not that different from everyone, but he's unique in his own way. And…while he and I are so different, I think we have a lot of things in common too.

_If we both hang on for long enough, if we both somehow are strong enough. We'll find out where we belong._

Every night this shooting star, dances across the twilight sky, cause he know he doesn't quite fit in. And he's longing to know why, know why. Longing to know why, why, why Know why.

I love Yoh…and I'm sure many other people do as well. They trust him in him, and they all care about him. Whatever the case may be…I think that Yoh's found his place in the world. Here. Here with me. He'll always belong when he's with me because I'll never turn him away. Ever.

~~Owari~~!

Right. Comments and reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you saw wrong. What you liked. All that. :3 It makes a writer feel all warm and fuzzy~~ 


End file.
